Fireplace Seduction
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set during season three. Kim seduces Tommy in a sexy way in front of his uncle's cabin fireplace.


Fireplace Seduction  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Summary: Hi, readers. Here is another Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set during season three and focuses on Kim seducing Tommy in a sexy way in front of his uncle's cabin fireplace. The idea for this one shot came to me when I thought about Kim engaging Tommy in a seductive and sexy way. Since there is sexual content, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The midevening moon beamed its light on the mountains north of Angel Grove in late September. A great-horned owl glided beneath the forest canopy. Its hoots echoed on the wind. It spotted John Rush's cabin and headed downward. The medium-sized cabin had two bedrooms and one-and-a-half bathrooms. It was set on top of a hill that led down to a huge lake. A dock poked out from the center on the right side. A motorboat was tied to a hook near the edge of it. Trees stood close to the lake's edge and behind the cabin.

The owl landed on a branch near the bottom of a tree close to the cabin. It looked into the living room window to see Tommy, who was waiting for Kim to come downstairs as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head on a blanket next to the huge fireplace, where a fire was burning brightly. The room was large and had a couch, two matching hardwood end tables, and an oak coffee table. Animal skins and heads hung from the walls, as did a deer head above the mantle. A TV with a VCR sitting on top of it sat next to the fireplace. The coffee table was pushed out of the way.

He let out a soft yet impatient sigh. He wondered when his girlfriend would be coming down. He got excited when she told him she had a surprise for him when they were on their way to the cabin yesterday, but she wouldn't show it to him until the next night. He didn't press her for questions about what it could be because he didn't want to annoy her. Still, it didn't stop him from thinking about it. He hoped no one would call during his and Kim's stay here. To him, there was nothing worse than calls occurring while people were spending time with their significant others.

Footsteps snapped Tommy out of his thoughts. He sat up to see Kim coming down the stairs. He caught sight of a white robe she was wearing. She slowed down her pace, as she got closer to the bottom. He chuckled as he could tell she was teasing him. She finally got there and went toward him. She stopped before him while looking him straight in the eye.

"It's about time you got here, Beautiful. What happened? Did the closet monster jump out and tried to eat you?" he teased and started snickering.

"Yeah, and I karate-chopped it into oblivion," she answered proudly.

"Great," Tommy said happily. He became serious quickly. "I don't mean to be a nag, but where is my surprise? You said you were bringing it."

"All right, Mr. Falcon," Kim commented, pretending to be annoyed. "Here comes your surprise."

Kim untied her robe in a slow manner. Tommy laughed, as he knew she was teasing him again. She opened it to show she was wearing a revealing pink nightie that came down to her knees and showed off her cleavage. He saw she wasn't even wearing any underwear. His breathing turned to pants. His heartbeat quickened, and his cock became hard. She held her arms down. Her robe fell into a pool at her feet. She flashed a seductive smile at him.

"Damn," Tommy whispered, huskiness lacing his voice. "You look really sexy in that thing and without any underwear on."

"It's Victoria's Secret," Kim replied and got into his lap. She put her legs on either side of him. "I bought it at a lingerie store that sells the brand." She slid her arms around his neck.

"Talk about the perfect choice," Tommy responded. He wanted to rip her nightie off and ravish her body with his mouth so badly. However, he wouldn't do that. He was determined to savor being with her.

"The best part is Mr. and Mrs. Campbell don't know about it," Kim said and pressed her forehead against his. "I told them I was going to buy a couple of pairs of underwear."

He growled intensely. "My crane is so sneaky. I like it."

She breathed heavily. "Good. You're mine."

Kim kissed Tommy passionately. She slid her hands into his hair to grab fistfuls of it. He moved one hand into hers and the other to the small of her back. Their tongues dueled each other, and moans left their mouths. Her heart rate sped up, matching his. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

She kissed to his ear. She nibbled on the earlobe before tracing it with her tongue. He groaned softly while moving his hands to her shoulders. He gripped very tightly. He'd break them if he had super strength. She nuzzled his neck and blew on it gently. She kissed it hungrily. He tilted his head, giving her better access. He sighed ecstatically.

Tommy winced painfully when Kim bit down on his neck. He sighed in relief when the pain faded. He had little doubt a mark would be there the next morning, but he didn't mind in the least bit. In fact, he was all for her leaving marks all over his body. What truly mattered was they were together and that nothing could keep them apart right now.

Kim pulled away from her boyfriend's neck and looked him in the eye. She grabbed hem of his white sleeveless shirt and pulled it upward. He held up his arms, allowing her to remove it. She threw it aside before kissing him possessively. She stroked his chest, stomach, and back. She traced every muscle that lined them. She pushed him down on the blanket.

She kissed her way to his neck. She gave it a long lick before blowing on it. She went to his earlobe to nibble on it. She was gentle at first, but she upped the pressure. He whimpered softly. She pulled away and kissed him hard. She pushed her tongue past his lips. It touched his, and she smiled at an ecstatic moan coming from him. She slid her hands up and down his body in a slow yet steady manner. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. He closed his eyes, and his breathing turned to pants.

She returned to his lips for a hard kiss. She pushed her tongue past them and teased his with it. She smiled against his mouth when he groaned. She rolled his nipples in her hands, making them hard to her touch. She leaned down to take his left nipple into her mouth. He growled intensely when she sucked on it. He arched his back, and his hands grabbed at the blanket tightly. His growl became louder when she ran her tongue over it. He opened his eyes while clenching his teeth.

She lavished the right nipple with the same amount of attention. He moaned pleasurably while rolling his head back into the pillow. He tightened his grip on the blanket. She kissed him in great passion. Their tongues touched before engaging in a fight for control. They groaned into each other's mouths. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Oh, my precious crane," Tommy growled seductively.

Kim smothered his neck with hungry kisses. "My wonderful falcon."

The falcon and the crane engaged in another passionate kiss. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He broke their lip lock and smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair as she tilted her head to the side. She sighed delightfully at his nibbling on her earlobe. The familiar fire built within their veins.

He slid his thumb under the left strap of her nightie. He pulled it off her shoulder to expose her nipple. He teased the nipple, hardening it. He leaned down, a growl leaving his mouth. He took it into his mouth, sucking on it hard. She screamed ecstatically while rolling her head back into the pillow. She got louder when he bit down on it and gave it a long lick. His other hand moved up to the right strap. He pulled it down to expose her other nipple. He teased it, making it harden.

Tommy took Kim's nipple into his mouth and sucked in it. She whimpered, her hands going to the blanket and grabbing at it tightly. She increased her grip when he bit down on her nipple and licked at it. She felt his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his weight down on top of her. He pulled away from her and grabbed the straps. He pulled the nightie down her body slowly. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He got it off and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

He moved back and leaned down. He kissed her inner right thigh before nibbling on it. She sighed softly. He lavished her inner left thigh with the same amount of attention. He rubbed his face against her entrance. He slid his tongue up and down the flesh three times before plunging it inside her. He fondled her wet folds. He went slowly at first, but he grew ravenous. In fact, his ravenousness increased to the point that he'd lap every bit of her up. He messed with her clit. He bit down on it. She screamed ecstatically as she came. She became so lost in it that she couldn't breathe.

Kim came down from her high, a sated feeling going through her body. Tommy returned to her eye level and kissed her with much passion. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste her sweetness. She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. He moaned softly, causing her to smile into his mouth. She broke the kiss and stared at his green shorts. She saw his erection poking through them. She grabbed the waistband and pulled them and his white underwear off. She watched it spring free.

She leaned down to kiss his inner left thigh. She alternated between licking at and blowing on it. He groaned softly. He grew louder when she delivered a hard bite to it. She turned to his inner right thigh to lavish it with the same amount of attention. He was unable to stop a whimper from escaping his mouth. He looked down at her, and she glanced up at him. She smiled and massaged his balls in a circular motion. She went slowly at first, but she upped her speed. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He rolled his head back into the pillow, his hands grabbing at the blanket. He hissed when she squeezed his balls gently. She licked from the scrotum to the tip of his cock. She went back and forth three times. She laughed at his excited groans. She rubbed her face against the scrotum before blowing on it. He clenched his teeth. He believed he would lose it right now, but he wasn't about to let that happen. He looked down at her.

"Kim, you must stop," Tommy whispered seriously. "I need to be inside you right now."

"All right," Kim said, climbing on top of him. "Your wish is my command."

Kim balanced herself on her hands and knees. Tommy took himself in hand. She started lowering herself. She was almost on his tip when she pulled away. He smiled as he could tell she was teasing him. She resumed lowering herself. He held himself in hand until he felt her buttocks against it. She groaned when she felt his tip against her entrance. She didn't stop her descent until he was sheathed to the hilt. She started to move up and down on him. Her hands went above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and helped her move on him while meeting her movements with his.

She leaned her head back when he moved his hands to her breasts. He rubbed her nipples before giving them hard pinches. She let out an ecstatic scream when he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. Her boyfriend repeated his actions with the other. She felt the fire climbing higher within her. She had little doubt it was doing the same in him.

The crane kissed the falcon once more. She traveled to his ear to nibble on it. He groaned loudly and laid his hands on her shoulders. He gripped them in a tighter manner. She kissed down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She looked up at him and rolled his nipples in her hands. She smiled at a throaty groan coming from him. She leaned down to take the left one in her mouth. She gave it a hard suck. He growled intensely, his hands moving into hair. He got louder as she lavished the same attention on his right nipple.

Feeling the fire within him reaching its peak, Tommy brought his hand between him and Kim. He massaged her clit. She moaned in pleasure. Her hands grabbed at the pillow. She closed her eyes, whimpering softly. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues battled for control. They groaned into each other's mouths. She opened her eyes. She tore away from his lips and stared into his.

"Tommy, I won't be—" Kim started.

Tommy sat up and grabbed his girlfriend's hips roughly. He moved her harder and faster on him. He thrusted upward into her just as hard and fast. Their climax was almost there.

"Come for me, Kim!" Tommy commanded fiercely. "Come now!"

Kim's movements grew faster. Tommy took her right breast into his mouth and sucked on it. She leaned her head back. She moaned as her climax took her in which it triggered his. He bit down on her breast. He came with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They hugged each other while waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Unable to remaining sitting up, Tommy fell back onto the blanket and took Kim with him. She rolled off him and snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his chest. She sighed contently when his arms went around her. She traced her fingertips over his stomach while listening to his heartbeat. She blinked three times.

"Shit. You get more incredible every time we make love," Kim whispered, licking her lips.

"As do you," Tommy responded and swallowed hard. "You are like a force of nature."

"It'd be great to go on forever, wouldn't it?" Kim asked, taking her head off his chest to look at him.

He touched the top of his head. "It would, but we'd have to stop do other things."

She stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. "That's true. Then we'd just go right back to it."

Tommy and Kim laughed heartily. They kissed tenderly three times. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They pulled apart after twenty seconds.

"It's been nice staying here, though I do wish we didn't have to go back to school on Monday," she said dejectedly.

"I do too, but at least we have a picnic date at the park next Friday night," he pointed out and smiled.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Kim said and made a funny noise.

"I guess I gave you my forgetfulness," Tommy quipped with a snicker.

"Sure, you did," Kim responded sarcastically. Seriousness crossed her face. "Now, I want to do this."

Kim pressed a passionate kiss to Tommy's lips. Her tongue entered his mouth and touched his. She smiled at an excited groan coming from him. Their hearts increased in speed, and fire built up within their veins. She climbed on top of him, getting her legs on either side of him. She kissed his jaw before giving it a gentle blow. She went to his ear to trace her tongue along it. A throaty groan left her mouth. He felt her lips on his again. He slid his hands into her hair in which he grabbed fistfuls of it. He sat up, keeping his grip on it. He proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Oh, that hits the spot, Tommy," Kim whispered in seduction. She groaned when he sucked on her neck. "Oh, don't stop!"

Tommy growled softly. "Good girl, Kim. Let it all out. I'm going to make it feel great for you."

Tommy pulled back and kissed Kim hard. He fondled her breasts, feeling her nipples harden at his touch. He kissed her neck gently. Despite the war with evil was far from over, they could take comfort in the fact that they would have these passionate moments. They were determined to cherish all of them.

THE END


End file.
